A pancreas in a normal human body may automatically monitor the changes of glucose in the blood, and may automatically secrete insulin required. However, a pancreas in a diabetic patient cannot secrete the insulin required as normal, in other words, the pancreatic function is abnormal. Diabetes is a metabolic disease caused by pancreatic dysfunction. Diabetes is a lifelong disease which can't be cured by current medical technology. The only way to control diabetes and the initiation and developments of its complications is stabilizing glucose.
Conventionally, glucose detection usually uses a test strip and a glucose monitor, and blood glucose is detected by a magnitude of current produced as a result of reactions between glucose in blood and glucose oxidase in the test strip. The conventional glucose detection usually uses blood quickly sampled from a finger tip to detect the glucose. Repeated acupunctures are required to collect blood, besides, instantaneous glucose is normally detected at seven time of a day, including empty stomach, after breakfast, before lunch, after lunch, before dinner, after dinner, and before sleep. The instantaneous glucose is likely to be influenced by many factors such as movement, diet, drug, mood swing, etc. The instantaneous glucose only reflects glucose situation at several time points of a day, which means it has one-sidedness and inaccuracy. For understanding the status of glucose, the instantaneous glucose is on the basis of one-sided viewpoint, and cannot reflect all-day glucose situation of the diabetic patient, so asymptomatic hypoglycemia and hyperglycemia are difficult to be found. For a patient with large glucose fluctuations, the instantaneous glucose values are not enough to provide accurate medication basis for a doctor. Moreover, the test strip for detecting may be influenced by temperature, humidity and chemical substances in the detection environment. If the test strip is undeservedly stored, it will cause a large detection error. Further, if the blood is insufficient in the process of detecting, it will lead to a detection failure or a low detection result, and a new test strip is needed for redetermination. If the blood drop is too large and overflows the detection area, it will also affect the detection result.
A sensor probe is a kind of detecting device which can sense information of substances to be detected, convert the information into an electrical signal or other information with a desired form according to a certain rule, and output the converted information. A sensor probe is used for information transmission, information processing, information storage, information display, information recording and information controlling, and thus is very important for realizing automatic detection and automatic control. A continuous glucose monitoring system indicates a device that can continuously monitor the changes of glucose by using a glucose sensor probe implanted in the subcutaneous tissue of a patient. The continuous glucose monitoring system mainly includes a glucose sensor probe and an electronic device configured to record and display. The continuous glucose monitoring system has the advantages of small size, portability, etc. Considering the comfort level of patients when they are wearing the glucose sensor probe, the glucose sensor probe is made of slender and soft medical polymer materials. When glucose is to be detected, the glucose sensor probe is implanted subcutaneously into the patient. The continuous glucose monitoring system continuously monitors the changes of glucose and draw a curve representing the changes of glucose, which can provide an important reference for rational therapy. Furthermore, the continuous glucose monitoring system can make an alarm to the user when an abnormal event such as hypoglycemia, hyperglycemia, etc. occurs, which will help to take response measures quickly and avoid treatment delay.
The continuous glucose monitoring system has following advantages.
The continuous glucose monitoring system can obtain a chart representing the changes of glucose, and other control information which are more comprehensive and accurate.
The continuous glucose monitoring system can identify glucose fluctuations caused by following conditions: food type, movement type and intensity, drug (includes insulin) effect, labour intensity, mode of life, etc.
The continuous glucose monitoring system can help people to understand factors that influence diabetes control, reasons that cause hypoglycemia, situations when asymptomatic hypoglycemia may happen, response measures that patient would take for different conditions, hyperglycemia, and so on.
The continuous glucose monitoring system can strengthen the treatment of the diabetic patient, help doctors to adjust therapeutic schedules, and provide help in analyzing individual or regular glucose fluctuations.